The present invention is concerned with certain aminosubstituted tetrahydrobenzindoles, their preparation and pharmaceutical use.
Tetrahydrobenzindoles of the formulae ##STR1## are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,339. No antihypertensive activity is suggested.
The structural feature ##STR2## is also disclosed by Bach et al in J. Med. Chem. 17, 312-314 (1974). However, no specific substituents at the open bonds are suggested. No antihypertensive activity is suggested.
A novel series of aminosubstituted tetrahydrobenzindoles has been discovered. The compounds have pharmaceutical activity, e.g. antihypertensive, prolactin inhibition, anti-Parkinson agent.